Poison Magic
Poison Magic (毒の魔法, Doku no Mahō) is a Caster Magic used by Hydra of The Dodekathlon. This is also used by Bruce Daw of the Blue Pavone Guild and Hebi Strider of Heads of Hydra. Description Poison Magic is a Caster Type Magic which transforms magical energy into deadly poisons. The poison can be concentrated by using more magic and condensing it to make the poison more potent. The poison can enter the body through the respiratory system or through an open wound. Hydra's Poison Hydra's poison is highly virulent, meaning that it is fast acting and destructive to the nerves and cells, and is laced in her magic. This means that just being around her can kill you. Her poison also destroys the surrounding environment. Spells 'Hydra's Spells' *'Nain·Sōtō Doku Hebi' (ナイン·双頭毒ヘビ Nine-Headed Poison Snake): a large, nine-headed serpent is made from the poison to attack the opponent. This spell is usually coupled with Doku no Mizūmi. *'Doku no Mizūmi' (毒の湖 Poison Lake): Hydra creates a massive pool of poison around herself and the opponent. While her poison has no effect on her, the opponent can succumb to it from the vapors or any wounds that get the liquid in them. *'Chimei-Tekina Buresu' (致命的なブレス Deadly Breath): Hydra exhales her virulent poison into the air. *'Dokumu' (毒霧 Poisoned Fog): if Hydra uses Chimei-Tekina Buresu enough times then her poison forms into a fog on the battlefield. 'Bruce's Spells' : Main Page: Bruce Daw *'Venom Body '(毒ボディ'' Doku bodi''): Bruce engulfs himself in liquid poison and creates an armor out of it. It prevents all physical attacks against him. If an opponent succeeds in hitting him , they would be poisoned. *'Venom Dragon '(毒ドラゴン''Doku doragon''): Bruce's signature technique. He creates multiple dragon made from the poison he produced. He can manipulate it anyway he wants to. The poison acts on the nervous system, paralyzing the victim and making them suffer excruciating pain until they die. There is no way one cancel it, it can only be done when bruce wants to stop it. *'Toxic Ball '(毒性ボール Dokusei bōru): Bruce creates multiple balls from his finger, varying in sizes and hurls them at the opponent and it can somehow explode. He can somehow use this like he has a gun. He positions his index finger pointing toward his opponent, thumbs up resembling the appearance of a gun. He then fires these at a rapid succesion. It is powerful enough to pierce through flesh. *'Haze' (ヘイズ Heizu): The user breathes a gas of poison. It then creates a mist of deadly poison. It dangerous enough to make the body go numb or make the foe paralyzed for a moment of time. It blurs the sight of the oponent and it slowly weakens them well if they breathe the mist in. *'Venom Sea' (毒海'' Doku umi''): The user creates a pool of poison and it can cover up almost the whole battlefield. It can be used for the advantage of the user. *'Poison Blast '(ポイズンブラスト'' Poizunburasuto'') : Bruce creates streams of poison from both of his hands and then directs it at the oponent. *'Poison Wave '(毒の波 Doku no nami):He creates a Tidal wave like wave made out of liquid poison. Basilisk's Spells Variations *Acid Magic *Acid God Slayer Magic Trivia Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic